


The Scottish Wedding

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kilts, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: Edit*  Now includes picture I made for story!So... I've been watching a LOT of Celtic Thunder lately... and I wanted to read a story that didn't exist.So... I wrote it.I am actually Scottish/Irish as well as American and I did my best to be accurate with the outfit.Now the tags... I suck at those but those things all either happen or are mentioned/hinted at.So even when I intend to write shameless smut, it still somehow ends up... how it ended up.  A bit more serious than I had intended.Set up:Draco and Narcissa are invited to a traditional wedding in Scotland and get seated with the golden trio.   (Ron and Hermione are only mentioned in passing once or twice I promise.)Draco winds up teaching Harry how to do a reel and well... things happen.I hope you all like it.   There's a lovely drawing floating around on tumbler and here of Harry and Draco both in kilts... so look that up because it's quite good.Harry does not wear a kilt.  Sorry... he refused.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Scottish Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The Artist on Tumblr is Apriicat. I believe her name here is similar.
> 
> Also I'm inclined to note that this wasn't beta'd and any mistakes are my own dyslexic fault.  
> please forgive me and try to enjoy.

Draco smoothed hand over his kilt and made sure the sporran was attached firmly to the thick leather belt that held the whole work around his waist. He double checked his Sgian Dubh was tucked into the top of his socks. The small little sword kilt pin was shined up and fixed to the front panel of the kilt. Everything was silver and polished to gleaming, including the silver buttons on the Sheriffmuir Doublet waistcoat, each bearing an engraved M. Draco smoothed his jabot, and then adjusted the matching lace cuffs. He glanced at his mother and sighed.

“Why on Merlin's Green Earth are we going to this wedding?” He whined, as he reached down to shine his ghillie brogues and twisting the laces about his ankles. Narcissa for her part ignored his attitude and simply smoothed a hand over the long tartan skirt she had on. She pinned a penannular brooch to the tartan sash worn over the right shoulder across the breast. It hung artfully down her back. She smoothed the lace at her own throat which was pinned with a similar broach to the one at her shoulder only a bit larger. Her long sleeve silk blouse had jeweled buttons at the large cuffs and she had her long blonde hair plaited into an elegant braid that hung down her back.

“Because Minerva is a friend of ours and she has been very good to us, and because her son is getting married and she was good enough to invite us, in spite of our disgrace.” She stated firmly. She picked up the large package in it’s fancy paper and decadent ribbon. Draco rolled his eyes, picked up the invitation and card that held a hefty financial gift. It was all his mothers doing but if it would make her happy then he’d go. Part of him was certain it was a bad idea and expected they’d have to beg off early. Though, it would be nice to get out of the house he supposed. He tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ears and shrugged. His mother took hold of his elbow and they apparated to the wedding venue. It was at a castle that he believed belonged to the family though who currently held the title, he couldn’t be sure. They presented their invitation to the aurror at the door and were waved through. Narcissa tucked it into her purse.

“Narcissa, you're looking well, and Draco! How handsome you are. Why I barely recognize you from the gangly teenager I remember at Hogwarts.” Minerva greeted them warmly. Draco smiled and gave a nod.

“Thank you professor. It was good of you to invite us. You look lovely this evening I might add.” The blonde returned politely. Minerva beamed and waved them into the main banquet hall with the rest of the guests. The ceremony was set up in the adjacent chapel and then they would retire into this room for the banquet and reception. It was to be a full formal affair. Professor McGonagal’s son Colm was looking quite proud, strutting round up the front of the chapel with his younger brother by his side. Narcissa had placed the gift on the table with the others and Draco dropped the card into the basket and signed the register. He offered his mother his arm again and they went through to the chapel to take a seat a respectful distance back but close enough to see everything. His mother loved weddings. Draco found them a bit tedious but as such, this one was made even more awkward by the fact that he was likely to know and have wronged a good many of these people when he’d been at school. No he came here tonight ready to eat plenty of humble pie. The lights went down and everyone took their seats as the fairy lights lit up the flowers around the chapel. Colm’s bride was a vision in her white dress. She’d had the Mcgonagal tartan added to all the trim of her dress and a large panel of the distinctive plaid peeked out from beneath the skirt. She had a lovely strip of the tartan woven into her hair that was artfully culled and fixed into a chignon at the side of her head and the lovely little bridal hat even featured it on the underside. The flowers she carried had a bit of it wrapped around them as did her bridesmaids bouquet. Draco heard his mother ooh in pleasure at the splendor. Likely living vicariously through others weddings at this point as putting one together for Draco wasn’t going to happen any time this century or the next. She hadn’t flipped out as he had half expected when he told her that he was gay. She’d seemed momentarily disappointed and then simply had hugged him, told him that she would always love him no matter what and that was pretty much that. The wedding ceremony was lovely. Draco had handed his mother a silk handkerchief to dab her eyes with at one point. He smiled. Colm and Kelsey seemed to be in their own world of wedded bliss. They kissed and everyone clapped and then people started shuffling back up the isles to the reception room. Draco and Narcissa found their names at a table along with three very familiar names. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasely, and Ronald Weasly. The blonde tried not to groan as he pulled out the chair for his mother.

“Darling do try to be civil.” Narcissa said as she took the offered seat.

“I will if they will.” He muttered as he took his own seat. It wasn’t long before the golden trio made their way to the table and took their seats.

“Draco Malfoy, I honestly didn’t expect to see you here. What a pleasant surprise.” Harry Potter greeted him as they all sat. Draco simply inclined his head to the side and took in the svelte form of Potter in his tux. His mouth watered at the broad shoulders and chest that narrowed down into a tight waist and the most perfect rump that the blonde had ever seen. The way the tux was hugging potter left little to the imagination. He quickly looked away, suddenly glad that the castle was cold and drafty.

“Potter. It’s always such a pleasure to see you.” Draco returned trying to seem nonchalant about it all. He could feel Potter giving him a once over and he did his best not to squirm. The bride and groom entered then finally and everyone stood and clapped. Once again in their seats, the meal was served and a reprieve from uncomfortable small talk was granted. The music started and with it the dancing began. Narcissa was clapping and smiling. A traditional reel was played and Draco stood, offering his arm to his mother. She beamed and got to her feet and they joined the line to dance the reel. Draco was even smiling by the end of it. He’d quite forgotten how much fun these were. So to Narcissa’s delight he stayed to his feet and kept her twirling about the dance floor for a good bit.

“I need a drink. Let’s sit.” She whispered breathlessly. They made their way back to the table where Potter was seated by himself. Draco pulled the chair out for his mother and then sat himself. Narcissa picked up the water goblet and took several tiny sips. Draco did the same.

“Where’d your friends disappear off too?” Draco asked casually. Harry inclined his head towards the dance floor where he caught sight of the redhead dancing, or trying to. The smile on his wifes face no doubt was the reason he was willing to attempt it.

“I didn’t know you had scottish in your line.” Harry said gesturing at Draco’s traditional formal attire.

“Yes, between the Malfoy and the Black line, we have ties to all of the british holdings and allies.” He intoned sounding for the briefest moment like his father. A ghost of a sad smile flitted across his mothers face. Draco shook his head and took another sip of water.

“So where’d you learn to do all these highland dances?” Harry asked. Draco raised an eyebrow but smiled and shrugged.

“Ever since I could walk at various family gatherings and formal affairs that my father’s business associates invited us too.” Draco said offhandedly.

“It shows. I don’t think I could manage. It looks complicated.” Harry shrugged. Draco had only to consider the man for a moment. Clearly he wanted to dance.

“Oh sure you could. I could show you, that is unless you're scared, Potter.” The blonde teased him. It worked. Potter for a moment looked annoyed then he grinned and stood up.

“You wish.” He said, offering his hand to pull Draco from his chair. Draco could hardly keep the grin off his face as he led Potter to the side of the dance floor and taught him how to do a basic reel. Once Harry had a decent handle on it. Draco led him to the line and they joined the rest of the dancers. The music finished and as the band took a break, a wireless was put on with more modern songs playing. The older folks began to drift towards the bar and various tables. By this point in the eavening a lot of folks had started to head home. Much to his surprise, Harry pulled Draco against him and began to dance with him.

“What are you doing Potter?” Draco hissed.

“Dancing with you.” Harry responded.

“It’s not exactly appropriate is it.” Draco responded softly not even trying to pull away. Harry just laughed. Draco could feel it rumbling through his chest. Merlin help him, he was in trouble.

“Who gives a flying kerfuffle?” Potter grinned as he ground his hips against Draco’s. A shiver of pleasure ran through the blonde and the black haired, green eyed heartthrob holding onto him grinned.

“You’re really sexy. So is it true what they say, about what scots men don’t wear beneath their kilts?”

“Have you been drinking?” Draco asked in shock as he felt a blush grace his cheeks.

“No.” Potter grinned and then surprisingly ghosted his lips across Draco’s. Draco couldn’t detect even a hint of alcohol on him.

“Fuck Potter.” He murmured softly completely unprepared for this turn of events.

“Well that’s the idea. I’ve been watching you all night and I really can’t deny that you are irritatingly the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” Harry pulled Draco from the dance floor through a side door he hadn’t noticed previously and before he could process what was even happening they were running down a hallway, and ducking into some sort of cloak room. Potter’s lips were on his in a bruising kiss that left the blonde speechless. Potter slid his hands around Draco’s waist and pulled him against himself harshly.

“I thought you hated me.” Draco blurted out. Potter only grinned and ground a sizeable erection against his hip. Draco’s own was making itself known tenting the front of his kilt noticeably.

“I don’t hate you Draco. I’m not sure I ever did. I hated the way you behaved. I hated the things you did. I never hated you. Misguided twat that you were.” Potter said and Draco let himself be spun towards the wall as Potter lifted his kilt and squealed with delight to find the traditional undergarments in place. That being nothing.

“Like what you see?” He asked in a husky voice as he gave his arse a wiggle for Potters benefit.

“You’re perfect. Your ass is perfect. Your legs are perfect. Your fucking mouth is perfect.” Potter had dropped to his knee’s and had been kissing and licking each part he mentioned. He licked a strip between Draco’s cheeks that be spread open with his hands and then he tounged the edge of the puckerd hole playfully.

“Merlin Potter. I had no idea you were bent. Thank Merlin and Circe and any other deity listening.” The blonde moaned as Potter began thrusting his tongue into him working the flesh, coaxing it to relax. He added a finger that curiously had lube, a spell no doubt. Draco moaned and braced his hands more firmly against the wall. Potter had worked a second finger in and was still working his tongue.

“You’re driving me crazy Harry.” Draco cried as Potter’s magic finger stroked across his prostate causing Draco to see stars. Potter stood then and the blonde sighed at the loss suddenly feeling empty. He heard a zip and widened his stance as he felt the blunt head of Potters cock brush against the cleft of his arse.

“Do you want it?” Harry asked in a husky voice.  
“Fuck yes. I’ve always wanted you.” Draco answered him. There was no point in lying. It was only the truth between them now. Potter pushed into him and Draco’s head lulled back as he groaned with pleasure.

“You’re so tight, circe I may not last.” Potter groaned as he thrust into Draco. He quickly set a brutal pace and Draco was rocking his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts.

“Of course I’m tight, how often do you think I do this sort of thing?” The blonde quipped between the moans Potter’s cock coaxed out of him. Harry only groaned in response. He reached around Draco and took his cock into hand and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He shifted the angle of his hips until he was stroking over Draco’s prostate with each thrust.

“You’re so fucking perfect. You should see your ass swallowing my cock, it’s so fucking hot. I’m going to fill you up and make you mine. You’ll be ruined for all other blokes.” Harry was babbling as he started thrusting erratically.

“You ruined me for all other blokes ages ago Potter.” Draco moaned as he felt Potters lips on his neck. When he bit down bruising the flesh and marking him for all to see the blonde only groaned and cried out one word.

“Harry!” He came with a shout and painted the wall with his seed as he felt Potter pulsing inside him and filling him up.

“Mine.” Harry growled as he thrust once more.

“Yours.” Draco agreed. He rested his head against the wall as Harry pulled out. He took a steadying shuddering breath. Surely Potter would run off and disappear with his friends now that he’d gotten what he wanted. He felt a cleaning spell shiver through him. He glanced over his shoulder at Potter.

“I think they’re playing those highland dances again and I’d like to try a few more with you. Could be awkward with my cum dripping out of your arse.” Potter murmured in his ear. Then the black haired man bit Draco’s ear lightly and whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you more later.” Draco groaned and turned around, capturing Harry’s lips with his own. He smoothed his hair and kilt back into place and let himself be pulled back to the wedding. He looked around for his mother who was thankfully occupied talking to Minerva. The headmistress spying the two of them met them on the dance floor.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to thank you again for attending and for accepting the position of potions professor at Hogwarts. I’m very much looking forward to working with you. You’ll be in good company as Mr. Potter has also agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts finally. I’ve been asking him for five years now. I’m very pleased to have you both. Please enjoy the music.” She said with a knowing grin and then turned and disappeared into the crowd of revelers. Draco glanced at Harry. Harry merely shrugged.

“Being an auror wasn’t quite as rewarding as I thought it would be.” He explained simply.

“I was going stir crazy doing nothing all day. Most people want nothing to do with me. They’ll all be certain that I've drugged you know.” Draco cautioned.

“I’m supposed to care what they think?” Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Draco grinned.

“You’ve never been one for rules have you.” The blonde said with a grin. The two danced a bit more and then collected Narcissa and the three of them aparated to the manor together. Narcissa smiled but didn’t say a word. Only bid them goodnight. Draco led Harry to his suite of rooms and they did everything but sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it scratched an itch for you as it did for me.


End file.
